Chocolates and Misunderstandings
by takaondo
Summary: There is only one reason a girl would be unhappy on White Day, and that was because she didn't receive chocolate from the boy she had wanted it from. The same rule applied to Rukia and Ichigo, though in this case, it was just a misunderstanding.


**Disclaimer: **All BLEACH related material belongs to Tite Kubo and Shueisha Publishing.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for the _**White Day**_ giveaway at the IchiRuki FC at Bleach Asylums.

-

-

-

* * *

_**Chocolates and Misunderstandings**_

* * *

March Fourteenth, White Day.

White Day could be felt all around the town of Karakura, radiating from the flashy street advertisements to the excited people who saw them. This was no different for the Kurosaki Household, where the merriment was just as strong. Kurosaki Isshin pranced foolishly around his daughters as they counted their White Day chocolates, asking questions like 'Who gave you that one?' or the usual proclamation of 'My daughters are growing up!'

At least he was until Kurosaki Karin punched him for being annoying.

Kuchiki Rukia was upstairs at the time, sitting quietly on Kurosaki Ichigo's bed. She stared out the window wistfully, though her expression was just as unreadable as her thoughts. Rather it was on purpose or not, she spared Ichigo no glance as he came into the room. He only scowled as he walked up to her, annoyed by the both the fact that she was ignoring him and the fact that she was on his bed.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. He held up a small plastic bag that contained several white boxes of chocolate. "Don't just leave your chocolates lying around carelessly. You almost left these at school."

Rukia paid him no mind and continued to look out the window thoughtfully.

"Hn." She mumbled in reply.

Ichigo's scowl deepened slightly at her answer. Wordlessly, he slowly placed her chocolates down next to her before he sat down at the edge of his bed. With his back turned towards her, he started to speak again.

"For someone who received so many chocolates today, you sure don't look too happy." He said.

Silence fell between them for a few moments before she answered him.

"When a girl is unhappy on White Day, there is only one reason for that." Rukia said calmly. "It's because she didn't receive chocolate from the person she had wanted it from."

Ichigo's eyes shifted towards her, but he didn't turn to look at her.

"She might start thinking…" She continued. "That maybe, she wasn't as special as she thought she was, and…"

"It was all just a misunderstanding."

He slowly looked forward and he frowned lightly at her statement.

"Idiot." Ichigo said. "Maybe he didn't give his chocolates to her yet because…"

"He didn't want to be misunderstood."

Rukia turned to him with confusion on her face.

"If he gave her those chocolates with everyone else, then it wouldn't have made them any different than any of those other chocolates." Ichigo said. He glanced over his shoulder towards her chocolates and Rukia's eyes took note of his gesture. "Maybe he wanted to give his chocolate to her later in his own way…"

His gaze shifted towards her.

"Because he wanted her to feel like she was someone special."

He turned away and left the room without another word. Rukia stared at his retreat quietly before she turned to the bag of chocolates besides her. Her hands slowly opened it, and her eyes lit up at the box of chocolates that she hadn't seen in there earlier that day.

She read the small note that adorned the corner of the white box.

_'To: Rukia_

_From: Ichigo'_

Rukia slowly pulled out the box of chocolates and held it in her hands. Holding the box out before her, a familiar feeling filled her senses as she stared expressionlessly at it, and she slowly turned back towards the window. Her face was hidden from view as she stared out towards the horizon where the sun was now slowly setting.

"Is that right, Ichigo…?" She asked quietly.

The corners of her lips curled upward into a soft smile.

"Thank you…"

* * *

-

-

-

**Final Words:** Nothing relevant to the story.

I've hit over 30 stories now (this one makes 31 I believe). I might do some housekeeping, either from combining some of the stories into a one-shot collection or deleting some of the less popular ones. I might just leave most of it alone, but I already know that some stories won't ever continue. Those are the ones on hiatus.

For those who have sent me messages through email or through the website recently, I'll get back to you as soon as I can.


End file.
